El retorno de la hechicera
by June Evans
Summary: Puede contener spoilers de ambas temporadas. Merlin tiene un sueño donde aparece su mejor amiga de la infancia. Esta reaparece en su vida llena de secretos por desvelar para impedir que algo muy grave ocurra en Camelot. ::Merlin, Arthur, Lancelot, Gwen::
1. Chapter 1

Merlin estaba en la habitación de Arthur puliendo su armadura y demás como cada día, metido en sus pensamientos. Esa mañana estaba bastante despistado ya que apenas había dormido por culpa de un sueño que parecía muy real.

En ese sueño, una chica pelirroja con ojos azules aparecía en Camelot dando su vida por la ciudad y todos sus ciudadanos. Era una hechicera muy poderosa y a pesar de vencer a los enemigos, acababa herida y moría.

Eso tenia a Merlin muy perturbado porqué la chica del sueño no era una desconocida para el. Era su mejor amiga desde que ambos tenían como 5 años y desde que dejo su pueblo para estar en Camelot bajo la tutela de Gaius no la había visto.

No sabia que significaba ese sueño o si era una llamada de su mejor amiga. Nunca antes se habían comunicado de esa forma así que ignoraba que pudieran hacerlo.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no esta prestando atención a nada de lo que decía Arthur, el cual estaba en ese momento hablando por primera vez claramente sobre Gwen.

- Merlin, ¿estas ignorándome? ¿Te aburro? Para una vez que decido que podemos hablar de esto ¡y tu no me haces caso! – dijo dándole en la cabeza con la mano.  
- ¡AUCH! ¿A que ha venido esto? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
- ¿Lo ves? Ni caso me prestas hoy, ¿qué te ocurre?  
- Nada, una mala noche… Eso es todo. ¿Qué decías de Gwen?  
- Ah, ahora te interesa… Pues ahora no te lo voy a contar

De pronto apareció en la puerta Gaius, requiriendo la ayuda de Merlin para algo muy urgente. Su cara indicada algo de terror, como que algo malo había pasado. Merlin dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo detrás de Gaius hasta sus aposentos, preguntándole que demonios estaba pasando.

Gaius no le contestó pero a Merlin no le hizo falta. Nada más entrar en el pequeño espacio de Gaius se quedó de piedra al ver que su mejor amiga yacía en una cama improvisada y a su lado estaba Lancelot, que tenia sus manos alrededor de la mano derecha de la chica.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Esta muerta?  
- Está inconsciente, y por eso te necesito. Tienes que conjurar este hechizo para volverla a la normalidad. Por suerte Lancelot estaba con ella y la trajo aquí corriendo, no estaba muy lejos de Camelot.

No dijo ni una palabra más. Cogió el pedazo de papel que tenia Gaius en sus manos y recitó el conjuro. Segundos después la chica abrió los ojos, encontrándose así con los de Merlin que estaban medio llorosos.

Se deshizo de la mano de Lancelot y se lanzó a los brazos de Merlin sollozando.

- Merlin…  
- Leyla…  
- ¿Os conocéis? – dijeron al unísono Lancelot y Gaius

Leyla rompió el abrazo del encuentro para abrazar a Lancelot.

- Estás bien, no me hubiera perdonado que te hubiera pasado algo – le estaba acariciando la mejilla suavemente  
- Hace falta más que eso para derrotarme – le contestó él guiñándole un ojo

Luego se dirigió a Gaius, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Me alegro tanto de volver a verte Gaius… otra vez me has salvado la vida.  
- Mientras yo viva y pueda ayudarte, nunca te pasará nada, pequeña  
- Perdonad que rompa este bonito momento – interrumpió Merlin – pero… ¿de que os conocéis vosotros tres?  
- Primero tu, jovencito – contestó Gaius  
- Leyla es mi mejor amiga, vino siendo pequeña a mi pueblo. Enseguida nos hicimos buenos amigos, y fue un gran apoyo cuando descubrí que tenia poderes. Me ayudó a saber controlarlos bien y usarlos como debo. Ella también es muy poderosa  
- Merlin, creo que has dicho mucho ya delante de Lancelot – comentó Gaius  
- No te preocupes Gaius – dijo Lancelot sonriendo-. Yo ya sabia su secreto y me lo llevaré a la tumba  
- No me mires así Gaius, porqué lo descubrió por accidente… y entonces ¿de que conoces tu a Leyla, Lancelot?

Lancelot miró a Leyla como pidiendo su aprobación para hablar.

- Leyla y yo… somos medio-hermanos.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin y Gaius se quedaron de piedra ante la revelación. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Merlin no recordaba haber visto a Runa, la madre de Leyla, embarazada… a no ser que Lancelot naciera años antes que Leyla.

- Nuestra madre me tuvo unos años antes de conocer al padre de Leyla. Pero se fue de la ciudad donde nací dejándome con mi padre. Él siempre me había contado otra versión de los hechos hasta que descubrí la verdad contada por mi madre. Y entonces conocí a Leyla, y aunque no nos hemos visto mucho desde ese momento, nos hemos unido bastante.- ¿Cómo está Runa? – preguntó Gaius  
- Falleció hace unos meses.  
- Lo siento muchísimo – dijo Merlin  
- Gracias Merlin – contestó Leyla con media sonrisa.  
- Merlin, creo que ahora deberías volver con Arthur antes de que aparezca aquí.  
- Pero…  
- No puedes decirle nada de mí, Merlin. Yo no estoy aquí. No nombres tampoco a Lancelot. Él mismo se presentará a Uther, al igual que yo, mañana. Esto será un secreto, ¿entendido?  
- Si, claro. Por supuesto. Os veo luego entonces.

Merlin salió de la habitación en dirección a la de Arthur. No entendía nada de nada. ¿Porqué puso tanto empeño en que no podía enterarse Arthur? Imaginaba que si Uther se enteraba de que había una hechicera en el reino la mataría al día siguiente pero lo de Arthur… Lo había dicho muy seria y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

El día se le hizo eterno. Quería estar con Leyla y recuperar parte del tiempo perdido. La había echado de menos muchas veces, y no sólo porqué ser su mejor amiga. Merlin había empezado a sentir más que amistad por ella antes de irse del pueblo. Pero no tenía intención de revelárselo por miedo al rechazo.

Arthur se había fijado en que Merlin estaba demasiado despistado. Lo primero que pensó es en que había una mujer detrás de todo esto, así que decidió seguirlo y sacarle la información. Él no hablaba de sus sentimientos pero le gustaba meterse con Merlin y saber que le rondaba por la cabeza. Cuando vio que se dirigía a sus aposentos perdió el interés hasta que escuchó la voz de una mujer en cuanto Merlin abrió la puerta. Tenía que saber quién era, necesitaba saberlo para saciar su curiosidad. ¿Porqué Merlin no le quería contar eso? Podía ser muy reservado la mayoría del tiempo pero estaban empezando a ser amigos y a contarse cosas.

Pegó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día? – preguntó Leyla  
- Muy largo. Quería acabar cuanto antes para volver aquí. Te he echado mucho de menos en todo este tiempo.  
- Lo sé. Yo también te he echado de menos peor tu tenías que estar aquí y yo… recorriéndome parte del mundo para encontrar a mi padre.  
- ¿Y?  
- Murió no hace mucho. Llegué tarde.  
- No es culpa tuya, estas cosas pasan.  
- Pero es odioso que mi madre me llenara de mentiras. Ahora no puedo descubrir la verdad, Merlin.  
- Mi madre también me mintió sobre muchas cosas, sobretodo sobre mi padre. No merece la pena pensar en ello. Solo cuenta el presente y el futuro.  
- Lo sé, pero duele. Y mucho.  
- Esa herida se cerrará con le tiempo – Merlin posó su mano sobre la de Leyla.  
- Gracias por escucharme – dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
- Cuando quieras – le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Dónde está Gaius?  
- Lo mandé a dormir a tu habitación. Me temo que te va a tocar dormir en el suelo, igual que a mí.  
- Ah no, tu duermes en el sofá y yo duermo en el suelo. ¿Dónde se ha visto que una dama duerma en el suelo? Ni soñarlo.  
- Siempre tan caballeroso.  
- ¿Y dónde está…? – no puedo acabar la frase, Leyla le hizo callar posando un dedo en sus labios.  
- Mi bolsa no sé dónde la metí

Merlin estaba confuso. ¿De que hablaba? Le iba a preguntar por Lancelot. No había señales de que estuviera en ese pequeño espacio. Y ella le habla de sus pertenencias. En ese momento Leyla se levantó, señalando la puerta mientras le decía con gestos que guardara silencio. La siguió con la mirada y vio que se iba a abrir la puerta. Ella se giró sonriéndole para darle tranquilidad y abrió la puerta lentamente.

- Buenas noches Arthur. ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche?


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin se quedó blanco. Horas antes le decía que no podía soltar prenda a Arthur sobre ella y ahora estaba ella misma abriendo la puerta para encontrarse de cara con Arthur. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba allí? Estaba claro que era más poderosa de lo que él pensaba, él no tenía ese tipo de poderes.

La cara de Arthur también estaba blanca como el papel. La persona que tenía delante suyo era su mejor amiga de la infancia, aquella que le arrebataron con 5 años. Eran muy niños pero ambos recordaban perfectamente el día que Leyla tuvo que abandonar Camelot con su madre. Arthur se acordaba de ella muy a menudo pero nunca podía comentárselo a su padre. Eran ya muchos años mintiéndole a su padre sobre ello. Uther se empeñó en darle un remedio casero echo por Gaius para olvidar a la pequeña Leyla. Gaius estaba en contra así que pretendió que se lo había dado e hizo un pacto con Arthur. Desde entonces ambos habían mantenido el secreto.

- Pasa, no te quedes ahí. Únete a la reunión de viejos amigos. Y perdona que no te trate como el príncipe que eres pero creo que nuestra amistad, aun con todo este tiempo perdido por medio, lo supera… ¿no?

Arthur andaba por inercia hacia dónde estaba sentado Merlin. La mirada que le dio fue de incomprensión. Entonces se giró hacia Leyla y por fin decidió hacer algo. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue abrazarla fuertemente y así hizo.

Leyla le devolvió el abrazo. Cuantas veces había soñado con ese momento. Estaba al día de las aventuras de Arthur y así alimentaba su corazón. Aunque eran unos niños siempre hubo un lazo especial entre ellos que los unía. Leyla sintió amor desde pequeña por Arthur. No se habían visto en años pero no le importaba. Seguía creyendo en que un día se encontrarían y podría decirle todo lo que sentía con la esperanza de que él sintiera lo mismo.

Ese abrazo le transmitía confusión por parte de Arthur. Notaba que la había echado de menos, que la quería todavía como su mejor amiga y que quizás la podía querer como futura reina pero notaba que había alguien más en su corazón. Arthur sentía el amor, el cariño y la comprensión que Leyla transmitía. Peor el amor era el de pareja y no el de amigos. Eso estaba empezando a marearle.

Merlin los estaba contemplando desde la silla. Por la cara de Leyla podía notar que lo amaba. No entendía como podía amarlo sin conocerlo. Él hacia años que no la veía pero muchos menos, y aunque consiguió esconder esos sentimientos muy dentro de él seguían ahí. Él la conocía. Arthur no. No sabía si sentir tristeza, rabia… ¿Porqué la abrazaba? La imagen que tenía delante no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia así que se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana.

Arthur y Leyla rompieron el abrazo. Ella le acarició la mejilla tiernamente. Él posó una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que Arthur se sintió algo incomodo al recordar que Merlin estaba en la habitación. Leyla le siguió la mirada y vio a Merlin de brazos cruzados mirando a la nada por la ventana.

Se acercó a él lentamente y le dio un abrazo por la espalda. Arthur celoso. Merlin confuso.

- Merlin, diéntate con nosotros. Te voy a contar de que conozco a Arthur y le vamos a contar de que nos conocemos nosotros dos. Creo que ambos os merecéis ambas explicaciones. Pero Arthur, tu padre no puede saber hasta mañana que estoy aquí. Yo misma me presentaré ante él para explicárselo.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que empezara a contarle la historia de su vida que desconocía.


	4. Chapter 4

Le llevó su tiempo contar todo. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde su marcha de Camelot. Un pueblo nuevo, una vida nueva, gente nueva. Muertes. Guerras. Ataques. Mucho sufrimiento y fuerza. Le contó que conoció a Merlin en el pueblo y que se hicieron inseparables, casi tanto como ellos de pequeños. Arthur no pudo evitar celos, al igual que Merlin.

Después contó como conoció a Arthur. Desde su nacimiento hasta su marcha vivió en Camelot con su madre. Su padre hacía mucho que no estaba con ellas. Su madre trabajaba en el castillo así que Leyla pasaba muchas horas correteando por los inmensos pasillos con Arthur.

Runa era una buena sirvienta y muy fiel a Uther. Su madre le contó que tuvo un corto pero intenso romance con Uther y que por eso había decidió volver a Camelot siendo mayor. Mantenía la esperanza de que se le ablandara el corazón recordándole lo que tuvo con su madre a pesar de que la echó de Camelot.

Sí. Uther Pendragon echó a Runa y Leyla de su reino, de un día para otro. La razón era que Runa era una hechicera y Uther no podía tenerla en el reino por la ley que él mismo impuso. Así que la obligó a marcharse con su hija lo más lejos posible. No iba a condenarla a muerte. El cariño que sentía por esa mujer era mayor, y más con una niña pequeña. Sabía lo duro que era criar a un hijo sin la otra parte. Le hizo prometer que nunca más volvería por allí pero en ningún momento dijo que la niña tenía prohibida la entrada.

Ni Leyla sabía que tenía poderes hasta que cumplió cierta edad. Fue ella la que le enseñó a controlarlo y ambas ayudaron a Merlin cuando llegó el momento.

No comentó en ese momento nada de la magia. Lo haría al día siguiente delante de Uther, cuando le contara el porqué estaba en Camelot. No quedaba mucho tiempo hasta el terrible día pero si el suficiente para informarle y hacerle entender lo que venía.

Lancelot no estaba en el castillo, lo mandó al bosque en una pequeña misión que le llevaría días. Estaría de vuelta justo a tiempo. No quería meterlo en más líos así que era mejor si no estaba cerca.

Merlin respiró hondo. Arthur estaba tramitando toda la información.

- Sé que ambos necesitáis algo de tiempo para tramitar todo lo que acabo de contar. Pero no hay mucho. Mañana sabréis a que me refiero. Ahora debemos irnos todos a dormir para estar frescos mañana.  
- ¿Dónde vas a dormir? – preguntó Arthur.  
- Aquí. En el sofá.  
- Ni hablar. Ven a mi habitación y duermes en mi cama. Yo dormiré en el sofá de mi habitación.  
- No te preocupes Arthur, no es la primera vez que duermo en un sitio así.  
- Pero no puedo permitirlo. Eres una dama.  
- Pero no soy de cristal. Anda, retirate a tus aposentos. Estaré bien.  
- ¿Dónde vas a dormir tú, Merlin?  
- En el suelo, no es la primera vez que lo hago.  
- Arthur ya tardas en irte. A primera hora nos reuniremos con tu padre. – le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla-. Hasta mañana.  
- Buenas noches mi señor – dijo Merlin con cierto tono rencoroso.  
- Buenas noches a los dos


	5. Chapter 5

La noche fue difícil de pasar para los tres, los pensamientos rondaban en sus cabezas.

Arthur no sabía que sentía realmente por Leyla mientras la imagen de Gwen se le aparecía. Merlin sabía que sentía perfectamente por Leyla pero sabía que si Arthur sentía algo por Leyla no tenía nada que hacer, a ella se le veía muy por Arthur.

Y Leyla… Leyla solo quería poder decirle a Uther todo con toda naturalidad y que lo que se venia encima acabara lo antes posible para ver hacia donde dirigiría su vida. Había visto su futuro dos veces y ambas tenían dos finales distintos. En uno estaba con Arthur pero finalmente moría. En el otro se daba cuenta de que no eran el uno para el otro pero moría igual. Mantenía la esperanza de que Lancelot llegara el día final a tiempo.

Merlin se incorporó y se sentó debajo de la ventana. Leyla lo estaba contemplando desde el sofá. Tampoco podía dormir así que también se levantó y se sentó a su lado rodeándolo con una manta.

- Un día duro ¿eh?  
- Bastante – contestó él sonriendo pero sin mirarla.  
- Sé que es mucho de golpe pero no hay mucho más tiempo. Si queremos poder tener tiempo infinito tenemos que hacer las cosas más rápidas. Mañana sabrás a que me refiero.  
- Todo saldrá bien.  
- Eso espero – dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Merlin-.

Merlin quería que el mundo se detuviera en ese mismo instante. Esa imagen iba a quedar grabada en su cabeza por siempre. Desde pequeños esa imagen era normal, siempre contemplando las estrellas. Pero ahora tenía más sentido.

Pasó su brazo por detrás de Leyla, y la trajo más hacia él. Le gustaría poder hacer más que eso. Demostrarle que no es solo un amigo. Después de todo lo que tenía que venir, si salía bien, se lo diría.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraron durmiendo juntos en el suelo, con la manta. Merlin fue el primero en abrir los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Leyla casi pegada a la suya. Sonrió y la despertó lentamente.

- Buenos días Merlin – dijo sonriendo  
- Buenos días Leyla  
- Creo que es hora de enfrentarse a Uther  
- ¿Estás segura? – dijo Gaius apareciendo por la puerta con algo para desayunar.  
- Si quiero salvar Camelot, tengo que decir la verdad sobre mí.  
- Entonces vamos a ello. Uther está esperando impaciente, junto a Arthur. No he encontrado a Lancelot.  
- No te preocupes, no está en Camelot. Está de misión especial. Déjame que me lave un poco y me cambie de ropa y estoy lista.

Caminando por los pasillos del castillo se sentía de lo más rara. Imágenes de cuando era niña le vinieron a la cabeza. Se podía ver con Arthur corriendo de un lado a otro. Pronto llegaron a la puerta del salón donde estaba Uther esperando. Los guardias les dejaron paso. Abrieron las puertas y con todo el valor reunido se dirigió la primera hacia dentro.

Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Guardias a cada lado, algunos sirvientes… Arthur cerca de su padre y éste último sentado en su trono. Leyla se dirigió hacia él con toda decisión, detrás iban Merlin y Gaius que se pusieron al lado de Gwen.

Uther mandó a todo el mundo fuera de la sala a excepción de Gaius, Merlin y Arthur. Se levantó del trono y se dirigió hacia Leyla.

- Eres la viva imagen de tu madre  
- Los años no pasan para ti, mi señor.  
- ¿Cómo está tu madre?  
- Descansando en paz, mi señor.  
- Oh… Siento oír tal noticia, era una gran mujer.  
- Sé la historia con mi madre, mi señor.  
- ¿Por eso estás aquí?  
- En parte. He venido a avisar de lo que se avecina. Y he venido a pedir consentimiento de luchar contra ello desde aquí con mis métodos, mi señor. Lo que se avecina es poderoso.  
- ¿Tus métodos? ¿Qué métodos?  
- Magia


End file.
